Everyday I Love You
by higherbeingfriendsfan
Summary: Sara's POV about her love. Complete NS fluff


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to CSI, so please don't sue me:)**

**A/N: This is my first CSI fic, so if you think there's something wrong with the fic please be nice and review and tell me. If you like it please review, I'll be really pleased.**

**Thanks to Rosa who convinced me to do this :). **

**The fic is from Sara's POV**

_**Everyday I Love You**_

Sara couldn't believe that they had gotten this far, that she had allowed to self to get this far. She smiled as she started walking towards him. She remembered the first time she had seen him, she couldn't believe that she hadn't realised how truly wonderful he was until it was nearly too late.

When she was a child she had pictured what she would grow up to be. Although she had always had a love of science, and had always wanted to become a CSI, she never had the dream to be so involved to her job that she lost the chance of a life. Her dream was to fall in love with her Prince Charming. He would be the person that she was destined to be with, and they would live happily ever after. Growing up she had realised that these dreams weren't possible, they were just fairy tales, and there was no such thing as a Prince Charming. She had firmly kept this idea, until she met him. He had shown her that dreams were possible, no matter how ridiculous they sounded, and as corny and clichéd as it sounded, he was her Prince Charming, she was meant to end up with him, even if at first she hadn't realised. When she had moved to Vegas, she just wanted to be with Grissom, she had idolised him. To her he was perfect, but the longer she spent trying to be with him, the longer she noticed all of his faults. He was an amazing scientist but he didn't understand human emotions, he closed himself off to everything but his work. She realised that she had made a mistake, but all of her life she believed that admitting you were wrong was a sign of failure, and she hated failing at anything, so to admit that everything she had sacrificed for Grissom was a mistake was something she couldn't do. This meant she pursued him, and because of this, she nearly missed out on the one person she was meant to be with.

She had never had much patience, an attribute that had gotten her in many arguments, a lot of these caused by her. She also didn't know when to back down, or apologise, which never came easy to her. He was the opposite; he was patient to a fault. He would just smile at her when she ranted about something, and she calmed down because of it, he had that effect on her. She couldn't believe that she had ever lived without him. She remembered the night when she first realised just how wonderful he was, just how perfect for her he was. She had been upset over the latest case she had been working on, she had gone home feeling low, and he had come to visit her. They hadn't even been working the same case, but he had come to cheer her up. She didn't understand why he would want to, why he was so concerned about her, she wasn't worth it. She asked him this and he had smiled that beautiful smile of his and answered her, "To me you are". She had realised that this was someone she needed in her life, someone who came to see her when she was alone and upset, someone who with a smile could produce butterflies in her stomach and someone who genuinely cared for her.

She had told him that she was fine now that he was here, that she would always be fine, as long as he was with her. They had spent that day talking; he had admitted that he had always liked her, but that he didn't tell her because she needed a friend more than a boyfriend. She couldn't believe he had risked her never finding out, which could make him lose his happiness for her, but he insisted that he was willing to do anything for her, she was too precious to lose. She was amazed that anyone believed this about her, that anyone believed she was worth something. She had let him know her worries about what might happen if anything happened between them, that it might not work and that she might lose him. He had reassured her that there was no way he would lose her, and so she relaxed, and gave in, and she was so thankful that she had, because now she couldn't imagine life without his love for her, without her love for him.

She had finally reached him. He took her hand and gave her his breathtaking smile. She was fully aware of the tears prickling her eyes, she was too happy to care what she looked like, because to him she was always beautiful, which he constantly let her know. At first she was sceptical of its worth, as though he had to say that, but he had proved to her that he didn't say things to herthat weren't genuine. He was the only person to show her such affection without touching her, he would just look at her with such love and admiration in his eyes, that she would be lost in them, he would also speak to her with so much warmth in his voice, she had a hard time believing that it was for her, and only her.

In all of her life, until he became a partof it, no one had ever devoted themselves totally to her. She always came second; everybody treated her as though she wasn't too important, and she came to believe this, but he showed her that to him she was number one, that she deserved to be loved, and he showed her this love. She was amazed by how strong his love was for her was, but it wasn't suffocating, it was welcoming, she needed this kind of love, if only at first to show her that he wanted to be with her, and that the love for him, that consumed her whole heart was returned. If he hadn't felt the same way she didn't know if she would be able to cope. The love she felt for him was also welcoming, she felt relieved that she had these feelings. She knew now that she was alive, and wasn't living the same cycle that Grissom must have done, which was to end up alone, afraid of human emotion and contact, with only her job to give her pleasure.

She started to listen intently to the man in front of her, as he said his closing words. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The tears in her eyes were rolling down her face, and he smile had turned into a wide grin. Her husband leant down and gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever had. She looked him in the eye as he pulled away, and as had been ever present since they had become a couple, love was in his eyes; love which was only for her. She didn't have to compete for someone's full attention, devotion and adoration.

She gave him her full attention as he whispered "I love you Sara"

"I love you too Nick, always."

**OK what do you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it, and if not pointers on how I could improve** **it/write a better one next time.**

**Debzxxx**


End file.
